Field of the Invention
This application relates to concrete construction, and more particularly, to systems and methods for constructing concrete footings.
Description of the Related Technology
Concrete footings are structural members that transmit the concentrated loads of an overlying structure to the soil below. These members are generally constructed of steel-reinforced, concrete and are formed in various shapes and sizes. A footing typically includes one or more anchor bolts extending from the top of the footing, which serve to connect the footing to vertical supports for the overlying structure.
Footings are normally cast directly into an excavation formed in the soil. To build a spread footing, a mat (i.e., a metal framework to reinforce the bottom portion of the footing) is laid down into the excavation, and a cage (i.e., a metal framework to reinforce the upper portion, also referred to as the “pier” or “column” of the footing) is set on top of the mat and secured in position. Concrete is then placed over the mat and allowed to harden. The upper surface of the hardened concrete is then finished to produce a flat surface upon which the column can be formed. Next, a column form is placed, over the cage, inside the excavation, and concrete is placed into the form to build up the column. After the column concrete is placed, anchor bolts are inserted into the wet concrete at the top of the column and their positions are adjusted as needed. The column is then allowed to harden, after which the upper surface of the column is finished smooth.